Kamisama, HELP ME!
by Nakami Akira
Summary: Menikah dengan Orochimaru bukanlah sebuah pilihan. Itu adalah petaka./Bedanya, mereka menikah dengan pangeran tampan sedangkan aku menikah dengan manusia ular./Yang paling kutunggu adalah malam pertama kita, Sayang/Mature/OroSaku/SakuraPOV!/CRACK!/Review Please/


**Summary** : Menikah dengan Orochimaru bukanlah sebuah pilihan. Itu adalah petaka./Bedanya, mereka menikah dengan pangeran tampan sedangkan aku menikah dengan manusia ular./Yang paling kutunggu adalah malam pertama kita, Sayang/Mature/OroSaku/SakuraPOV!/CRACK!/

.

.

**Kami-sama, HELP ME!**

By : Nakami Akira

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Menikah dengan Orochimaru bukanlah sebuah pilihan. Itu adalah petaka.

Awalnya, aku menvonis kedua orang tuaku tak waras ketika dengan seenaknya mereka telah menentukan tanggal pernikahanku dengan Orochimaru. Dilihat darimanapun, Orochimaru bukanlah tipeku. Aku tak suka pria berumur diatas tiga puluh tahun menjadi suamiku. Apalagi jika pria itu tidak tampan sama sekali dan memiliki kebiasaan-kebiasaan abnormal seperti menciumi ular Piton.

Coba lihat!

Kulitnya seputih mayat. Kurus. Wajahnya hampir menyerupai ular—mungkin ini dampak sering menciumi ular!—, matanya kuning sipit. Lidahnya terlalu panjang untuk ukuran manusia normal. Suhu tubuhnya seperti es di daerah Kutub. Dingin. Melihatnya saja, aku harus bersusah payah untuk tidak muntah di tempat.

Dan kini, aku harus bersiap menikah dengannya. Entah neraka seperti apa yang akan aku alami ketika harus tinggal serumah dengannya dan melihat wajahnya setiap hari.

Tapi, ketika mendengar penjelasaan orang tuaku jika mereka melakukan ini karena terpaksa—perusahaan tidak bisa melunasi hutang dan terancam bangkrut. Aku sedikit menerimanya, walau sebagian besar diriku mengutuk pernikahaan ini. Bisa-bisanya mereka menerima seorang menantu seperti ular itu.

Walau pernikahan ini begitu menyedihkan dan tragis bagiku, setidaknya aku sudah menyelamatkan perusaahan dengan menikah dengan Orochimaru.

_Kaasan_ menjelaskan padaku jika Orochimaru akan menyuntikan dana pada perusahaan saat aku menikah dengannya. Dan aku tahu, dana yang akan diberikan oleh Orochimaru tidak sedikit.

Mungkin sudah takdirku menjalani sisa hidup dengan Orochimaru.

Baiklah, bukan saatnya lagi untuk meruntuki ini semua.

"Hah,"

Aku memandang pantulan diriku di cermin. Gaun pernikahan tanpa lengan dengan hiasan batu kecil warna _soft __pink_ yang melingkari pinggangku terlihat begitu cantik. Aku suka bagian bawah gaunku yang menggembang, seperti putri di dongeng-dongeng. Bedanya, mereka menikah dengan pangeran tampan sedangkan aku menikah dengan manusia ular.

Kemudian, rambutku ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga cocok dengan gaunku yang anggun. Riasan wajahku juga tak terlalu mencolok. Hanya saja aku tidak terlalu menyukai bulu mata palsu yang sangat panjang ini. Rasanya sedikit berat dan tak nyaman.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Sakura," puji _Kaasan_-ku—Tsunade—sembari memegang tanganku yang terbalut sarung tangan putih—bermodel jaring—hingga siku. "Kau siap untuk pernikahan ini?"

Aku mendengus, siap tidak siap aku tetap akan menikah dengan Orochimaru, "Tentu saja. Aku sangat siap," dan itulah kenyataannya. Aku memang telah siap lahir batin untuk menjadi seorang istri dari Orochimaru. Walau aku tak bisa berbohong jika sebagian besar hatiku berdoa agar terjadi petir besar yang menyambar Orochimaru hingga dia mati dan pernikahan ini batal. Jika boleh memilih, aku ingin jadi istri Uchiha Sasuke, bukannya Orochimaru.

"Bagus kalau begitu," _Kaasan_ menepuk pundaku pelan, "Pernikahan akan dilangsungkan sebentar lagi. Jangan berbuat macam-macam. Aku akan memanggil Jiraiya untuk memastikan semua persiapan beres." Jelas _Kaasan_ kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kamar bernuansa putih ini. Sementara itu aku hanya mengangguk kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

Gagang pintu ruangan ini berputar kembali tak lama setelah _Kaasan_ menutupnya.

"Ada apalagi Ka—" aku tak melanjutkan kembali perkataanku saat mataku memandang sosok yang ada di ambang pintu. Bukan _Kaasan_-ku. Dia adalah calon suamiku. Orochimaru.

"Hai," dia meyapaku dan aku membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang susah payah aku buat agar terlihat se-ikhlas mungkin. "Kau terlihat cantik sekali, Sakura," pujinya sembari mendekat ke arahku. Pandangannya yang mirip ular tengah mengintai buruannya membuatku sedikit merinding.

"Terima kasih,"

"Lalu, menurutmu bagaimana penampilanku?" dia berhenti satu meter di hadapanku dan tersenyum. Senyumannya mengingatkanku pada ular yang ada di kebun binatang.

Aku menilai penampilannya dari bawah ke atas. Sepatu putihnya mengkilat. Tuxedo putih yang dikenakannya sukses menyamarkan badannya yang kurus kerontang. Tapi wajahnya masih saja terlihat pucat. Rambut hitamnya yang biasa terurai kini terikat rapi di belakang. Mungkin ada sedikit tambahan gel pada rambut pria ini sehingga aku bisa melihat rambutnya sedikit berkilau.

Dan hasil penilaianku, dia biasa saja, seperti biasa—ya, walau lebih rapi dan berkilau saat ini. Tapi itu tak cukup untuk membuatku merasa deg-deg-an.

"Kau tampan,"

Dia tersenyum lagi, "Benarkah?" Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih," dia memandangku. Saat aku ikuti arah pandangannya secara lebih khusus, aku langsung merinding dan membeku seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Dia memandang kedua payudaraku! "Dan kau tahu, apa yang paling ku tunggu?" dia maju selangkah dan menurunkan wajahnya sehingga sejajar dengan wajahku. Tangannya yang sedingin es menyentuh wajahku membuat seluruh bulu romaku bergetar.

"Yang paling kutunggu adalah malam pertama kita, Sayang,"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Orochimaru itu, aku merasa batinku dihujani ratusan jarum.

TBC

.

.

**NEXT —Chapter 1— :**

Menikah dengannya saja membutuhkan persiapan mental selama seminggu, bagaimana dengan malam pertama?

Krieettt.

Oksigen yang aku hirup tersangkut di tenggorokan. Tangan dan kakiku seperti diikat rantai kasap mata sehingga aku tak kuasa bergerak. Mataku memandang Orochimaru yang ada di hadapanku seperti orang yang akan dieksekusi. Aku. Sangat. Ketakutan.


End file.
